This invention relates generally to the navigation of a moving vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to a method and system of providing multiple beginning instructions for navigating the vehicle from a route generator.
Currently it is possible to navigate a vehicle, such as a car, using a database onboard the car that includes directions and coordinates for various locations. For example, the database may include existing directions and coordinates for the entire United States. Such a navigation system is sometimes called an autonomous navigation system.
In existing autonomous navigation systems, the directions for navigating the vehicle are generated by a processor, which is also on board the vehicle. The processor accesses the database and calculates directions based on the current location of the vehicle and the intended destination. Autonomous navigation systems are typically very expensive. Additionally, these autonomous systems become easily outdated as the coordinates and locations and points of interest stored in the database become outdated.
One alternative to autonomous navigation systems is to communicate with a server that can calculate a navigation route and transmit it to the vehicle. Typically, in such a server-based system, the current location of the vehicle is determined by the server using Global Positioning Systems and software. Dead reckoning systems such as gyroscopes or the use of vehicle speed pulses may also be used to help determine the current location of the vehicle. The destination is also indicated to the server, for example, by user-input. Then, the server generates a route based on these two points.
This server-based process may be very time consuming. Sometimes, the process of downloading the maneuver list from the vehicle""s current location to the destination may take a significant amount of time if the maneuver list is extensive. This may result in missed maneuvers or invalid routes as the vehicle continues beyond the original location upon which the maneuver lists were based. For example, a vehicle may pass the first maneuver before the instruction to navigate the first maneuver is downloaded. Moreover, current server-based navigation systems do not provide off-route detection, i.e. an indication that the vehicle has gone off the route indicated by the maneuver list. Additionally, current server-based navigation systems do not provide off-route correction. That is, because the database is not on board, there is a time lag between the time when a vehicle goes off-route and when the vehicle receives new maneuver instructions. This time lag may occur, for example, because the vehicle has to send a new request for a corrected route to the server based on a new current location.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a method for generating instructions for navigating a moving vehicle that overcomes the above.
One aspect of the present invention provides a method of generating navigation instructions for a vehicle. A destination of the vehicle is received at a route generation application and a maneuver list, comprising at least one preliminary navigation instruction, is calculated based on the destination and a current location of the vehicle. An entry point list is generated for the at least one preliminary navigation instruction, including at least one entry point that corresponds to the preliminary navigation instruction. The preliminary navigation instruction and the entry point list are transmitted to the vehicle.
A distance threshold may also be determined for the at least one entry point. A new entry point may be selected from the entry point list when the distance threshold for the at least one entry point has been exceeded. The new entry point may be transmitted to the vehicle and the preliminary navigation instruction may be executed from the new entry point at the vehicle. At least one remaining navigation instruction may be executed after the preliminary navigation instruction is executed. If the distance threshold is exceeded for the at least one entry point, further comprising, the preliminary navigation instruction may be executed from a second entry point selected from the entry point list.
At least one entry point may be selected from the entry point list. The entry point may be transmitted to the vehicle and the preliminary navigation instruction may be executed from the selected entry point at the vehicle. At least one remaining navigation instruction may be executed after the preliminary navigation instruction is executed.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a navigation system including at least one route generation application, which calculates a maneuver list comprising at least one preliminary navigation instruction. The route generation application may also calculate an entry point list for the preliminary navigation instruction, the entry point list comprising at least one entry point. The system may also include at least one service manager in communication with the route generation application and a vehicle, wherein the vehicle is operatively adapted to execute the navigation instructions. The service manager may also transmit the preliminary navigation instruction and the entry point list from the route generation application to the vehicle. The system may also include at least one database in communication with the route generation application, the database comprising location coordinates. The system may also include at least one navigation interface in communication with the vehicle operatively adapted to receive information from the service manager. The system may also include at least one communication interface in communication with the vehicle, the communication interface operatively adapted to transmit information from the vehicle to the service manager.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a system for generating navigation instructions for a vehicle. The system may include means for receiving a destination of the vehicle at a route generation application, means for calculating a maneuver list, of at least one preliminary navigation instruction, based on a current location of the vehicle and the destination, means for generating an entry point list for the at least one preliminary navigation instruction, means for selecting at least one entry point from the entry point list, means for transmitting the at least one preliminary navigation instruction and the corresponding entry point list to the vehicle; and means for executing the preliminary navigation instruction from the selected entry point at the vehicle. The system may also include means for determining a distance threshold for the at least one entry point. The system may also include means for selecting a new entry point from the entry point list when the distance threshold for the at least one entry point has been exceeded.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a computer usable medium including a program for generating navigation instructions for a vehicle.
The program may include computer program code that receives a destination of the vehicle at a route generation application, computer program code that calculates a maneuver list based on a current location of the vehicle and the destination, the maneuver list comprising at least one preliminary navigation instruction and computer program code that generates an entry point list for the at least one preliminary navigation instruction. The program may also include computer program code that transmits the at least one preliminary navigation instruction and the corresponding entry point list to the vehicle.
The program may also include computer program code that determines a distance threshold for the entry point. The program may also include computer program code that selects a new entry point from the entry point list when the distance threshold for the entry point has been exceeded and computer program code that transmits the new entry point to the vehicle. The program may also include computer program code that executes the preliminary navigation instruction from the new entry point at the vehicle. The program may also include computer program code that executes at least one remaining navigation instruction after the preliminary navigation instruction is executed.
If the distance threshold is exceeded for the entry point, the program may also include computer program code that executes the preliminary navigation instruction from a second entry point selected from the entry point list. The program may also include computer program code that selects at least one entry point from the entry point list and computer program code that transmits the selected entry point to the vehicle. The program may also include computer program code that executes the preliminary navigation instruction from the selected entry point at the vehicle. The program may also include computer program code that executes at least one remaining navigation instruction after the preliminary navigation instruction is executed.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.